


Untitled drabble for brimtoast

by minglingcrab



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Pre-Slash, Semifinals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-17
Updated: 2010-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minglingcrab/pseuds/minglingcrab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilly and Katelyn got voted off too early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled drabble for brimtoast

Kateyln's taken out the ponytail again, which is just a way of going from Cute Point A to Cute Point B, really, but that's when you're looking at her from the front. Lilly knows all about being called cute when it isn't the adjective you were necessarily going for, not that that was her problem here in this place, but—

—from behind, Katelyn's back is straight, but you can't see her neck or how high her chin is tilted, just for example, as each note lands in the empty air. Controlled and lovely and all Lilly can see is this wall of hair until Katelyn's hands slow on the keys and she says, looking over her shoulder at Lilly, 

"I'm saying goodbye to the piano."

Lilly nods. Katelyn strokes the keys seemingly without noticing, still looking at Lilly through that wall of hair; then she turns back around and lowers her eyes to her hands. Lilly doesn't even know if Kate has a piano at home or what, or if it would help if she'd pull out her guitar and play something, but she has a cab outside and bags at her feet and she isn't actually entitled to any more time in this hotel lobby, so she says,

"Walk me out?"

Katelyn nods, gets up, grabs first the smaller one of Lilly's bags, and then Lilly's hand. They look at each other.

Lilly rolls her eyes and lets her bag drop and they're hugging, close and soft and they _should_ have had more time here, they could have—they would have been—

"Cab's waiting," she says into Katelyn's hair, and Katelyn pulls back, and smiles at her, and pulls back the rest of the way, and they walk out together with the bags in tow.

And that's goodbye.


End file.
